Lighting and lighting fixtures are becoming more dynamic, including the ability to control various aspects of the lighting, such as brightness/dimming, color, and spatial distribution. Spatial distribution of lighting may include the aim (target) and/or focus (spread) of the light provided by a fixture or system. One example of a lighting fixture that allows for spatial distribution control is a moving head lighting fixture, which is typically used in theater and stage lighting. In these fixtures, a lighting head unit is mounted on a motorized setup (e.g., double gantry or gimbal setup) that allows for directional aiming of a high intensity point light source. In addition, the moving head light may use optics for focusing/spot size adjustment. Moving head lighting fixtures, as well as other lighting fixtures that allow control of lighting spatial distribution, are controlled in many ways. Typically the fixtures are connected to a lighting control console, which sends signals to the motors or actuators of the fixture.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale.